Meet the Parents
by Miss-Inquisitive-Sci-fi
Summary: Captain Pike and Commander Burnham wanted to tell their families about their developing relationship, but meeting the parents in a relationship is always a stressful experience. What is even more stressful is meeting the parents of Michael Burnham during a ransom exchange, after being captured and kidnapped whilst vacationing. They hadn't meant it to go quite like that… Pike Whump
1. Chapter 1

Chris was surrounded by warmth. He was in a little haven under the covers, his right arm was wrapped around Michael's sleeping form and their limbs tangled together intimately. He _had_ been having a perfectly pleasant dream following their relaxing day vacationing, and he had been enjoying sleeping cuddled up next to Michael, when a clattering sound startled him.

He breathed in sharply and his eyes flew open, Pike felt Michael stir in his arms and she started to make mumbling curious noises. Chris waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark bedroom, and he strained his ears for any further sounds. In the mean time Michael had become more aware and she joined him in propping herself up in bed.

After a few moments of no further noises they both looked at one another, dazed and sleepy expressions mirrored. Chris would say he had imagined the disruption if Michael hadn't been awoken by the exact same noise.

"I'm guessing you heard that too." Michael whispered and stared out into the darkened room.

Chris nodded and continued his own sweep of the unfamiliar surroundings. "It sounded like it came from the lounge."

When a light scrape echoed from said lounge Chris ordered the lights on, and he and Michael both transitioned from cautious to properly alert. Pike wiped the sleepiness from his eyes and pushed back the cover, swinging his legs out and regrettably leaving the haven of warmth and comfort.

He noticed that Michael was about to leave the bed too, he smiled reassuringly down at her and threw the cover back in place. "Don't worry I'll check it out, no point both of us getting cold."

Michael's eyes slid to the lounge door which was still shut, her forehead creased and she rubbed the back of her neck uncertainly. Her anxious gaze flicked to him, by which time Chris had already made his way around the to other side of the bed.

"Sure?"

Pike knew Michael's mind often jumped to the worst case scenario, especially after recent events, but he was sure there was nothing untoward happening and that once he'd confirmed it they would both laugh about their paranoia. Only a few people knew they were even staying here, what were the chances that the disturbance was a threat to either of them?

"Yeah. It's probably nothing." Chris kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "Keep the bed warm for me."

Michael managed a smile and laid back in bed although Chris noticed she still looked tenser than usual. He padded barefoot towards the lounge dressed in only loose sleep pants and a t-shirt, before either of their imaginations got the better of them. When Chris reached the door he swiped his hand over it, only to be greeted by a negative beep.

Pike frowned down at the panel and then at the still-closed doors. He and Michael hadn't had any problems with access since they had arrived 2 days ago, why would this happen now?

Chris moved his hand across the panel again and this time the doors started to part. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, his mind really was playing tricks on him, either that or he was more asleep than he realised. When he stepped over the threshold and into the bright room his sleepy state was cruelly obliterated.

Pike came to an immediate stop and his brain froze when he saw that the lounge was already occupied, by two strangers who were pointing phaser weapons his way. Adrenaline flooded his system when he recognised the lethal setting, and that both intruders were holding the weapons steadily.

Michael noticed the sudden lack of movement and she anxiously called out. "Chris? Is everything alright?"

Chris' heart began to thud loudly in his chest; he was in mortal danger here but he could still warn Michael. One of the intruders must have seen his intention in his expression, because he suddenly strode forward before Pike managed to get a full sentence out.

"Michael get the hell o-... oommmphhh" Chris' desperate warning was cut off when the phaser smashed into the side of his face.

He cried out and stumbled sideways into the wall, his vision blurred dangerously and he felt blood begin to pool on his tongue. Pike distantly heard someone running and then shouting from the other room; he tried to shake the dizzying feeling away but in doing so he only added to his nausea.

"Get back on the bed now." A distant voice growled.

Chris connected the dots and realised that the second man must have rushed through to the living quarters. He pushed away from the wall desperately and turned to the doorway. His intent had been to get to Michael, but a strong grip on his shoulder and a phaser against his head stopped any heroic notions.

The grip disappeared from his shoulder and soon Chris found his arm being wrenched up behind his back in a classic restraining hold. Pike cried out and gritted his teeth; he forced his body to not fight against the painful grip. He would be of no good to anyone, least of all Michael, dead.

The intruder leaned in closer and muttered. "That was pretty stupid. You're lucky we didn't just kill you."

Chris didn't feel very lucky but he didn't mention that to his captor, instead he kept his mouth firmly shut and took a few deep breaths until his vision cleared somewhat. His captor huffed unhappily when his captive remained silent; he pushed Pike forward aggressively which caused Chris to stumble over the threshold.

When they entered the living area Chris' eyes zeroed in on Michael. She was still sat in the bed, although the covers had been thrown off in her attempt to escape. She was sat back against the backboard, with her hands behind her head and the second intruder stood beside her with the phaser aimed squarely at her head. Worried brown eyes met disbelieving blue. Michael clocked the blood dripping down his face, Chris noticed that she was shivering and he frowned when he was reminded that she was only wearing her pyjama shorts and t-shirt.

Before Chris could take in anymore he was shoved forwards, and his captor kicked the back of his legs until he landed heavily on his knees with a grunt. "Hands on your head and don't even think about moving." The phaser brushed the back of his head to accompany the deadly warning.

Chris carefully laced his hands behind his head, and tried to control the unimaginable fear seeing Michael with a gun to her head brought on. He watched anxiously as the two intruders converged and started to converse, keeping both he and Michael covered with their weapons as they talked.

Chris almost expected to wake up from this nightmare any second, he wished he could just wake up in Michael's arms and for all of this to be the product of his overactive imagination. They were on holiday for God's sake; this kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen. He locked eyes with Michael again and saw the unspoken question in her eyes, the same one that was in his - are you okay? They both nodded minutely at one another, taking solace that they were both relatively okay despite the invasion into their lives.

When the two intruders grew more animated, Pike glanced up at the two men and took the chance to properly take them in, not that there was much point; they really didn't have any identifying features. They were both of medium build, tall, humanoid, dressed in black and to finish off the home invader look they were both wearing face masks. Although the masks were intimidating they were actually a good sign; if Chris and Michael didn't see their faces then it could very well save their lives.

"She was supposed to be alone." One of the intruders hissed; the one who had shouted at and threatened Michael. Chris was going to nickname him 'dead man walking', then again that was a little long, maybe he could just be called moron.

Both intruders suddenly glared down at him and Chris registered that for whatever reason these two had only expected a woman here, but surely it couldn't have been Michael? The one who had assaulted him looked about ready to charge at him for supposedly ruining their plans. Chris soon made a deduction that it was this intruder; the one who liked to use his weapon as a baseball bat, who was the dominant one. He supposed he needed a name to use for him too, he thought of one pretty quickly even if it did make him question his own sense of humour - 'San Francisco Giants', or 'giant' for short.

"That's the least of our problems. She's not the target." Giant growled, visibly tearing his murderous gaze from Pike to scowl at Michael.

_Oh great, and to top it all off, this was a case of mistaken identity?_

Chris noticed that both moron and Giant were starting to panic, they glanced between their captives suspiciously and looked incredibly jumpy. They clearly hadn't planned on this eventuality. Pike thought now was as good a time as any to offer them an easy way out. "Look, if you've got the wrong people then you could just leave. Take whatever and go, we can't stop you."

His suggestion went down about as well as a drunken brawl at a Vulcan wedding. The gunman who had already shown him enough violence for one night stormed over and repeated his earlier assault. The weapon crashed down upon Pike's head heavily, snapping his neck to the side and adding another completely unwanted bruise to his face.

"No-one asked for your input!" Giant growled down at Chris who had fallen over to the side from the force of the blow, grunting in pain as he endured a rough landing.

"Chris!"

Pike' head was spinning and the drums had returned in earnest. He heard Michael shout his name; a scuffle on the bed followed by the sound of an energy weapon powering up. Chris bit back a cry when someone hauled him upright and ordered his hands back on top his head. He blindly did as instructed and then focussed on simply not passing out, two bangs to the head like that in a short period of time was not healthy. Eventually he managed to blink his eyes open; he noticed Michael immediately and saw that she was staring down at him in clear concern. The gunman noticed her reaction too.

Giant came behind Pike and placed the phaser against the back of his head, causing Chris to moan and sway unsteadily. The gunman placed a controlling hand on his shoulder and addressed his next question to Michael. "This is the ambassador's private residence, his wife's name was on the documentation so where is she?"

Oh shit. Chris connected the dots, about where they were, how he and Michael were staying here and who exactly the ambassador's wife was: Amanda Grayson.

Michael licked her lips nervously and resisted the urge to glance down at Chris. She answered in a steady voice and surprised Chris with her ability to lie. "I don't know any ambassador, we're just on holiday. The travel agent assigned us..."

"Liar." Giant calmly interrupted.

Chris yelped when the gunman's hand fisted his hair and yanked backwards, exposing his throat and causing his head to explode into a symphony of misery. When Pike reopened his eyes he saw Michael frozen in fear, her eyes wide and her body was trembling.

"Nobody stays here without the express permission of Sarek. Who are you to he and his wife?"

Chris gulped nervously and watched Michael's mind whir behind her eyes, deciding what lie to tell next or frankly any way out of this trap. The gunman gave Pike's head a rough shake causing him to groan, and Michael's eyes to snap back to him.

"Before you answer, let me make it clear. If I find out you're lying, and trust me I will, I'm going to shoot your boyfriend through the head and make you watch."

Chris resisted the urge to squirm when the phaser prodded his head aggressively. He held Michael's gaze and watched her expression frost over darkly, god help these two if they ever let their guard down.

Michael glared daggers at Giant and answered in a clipped tone. "I was adopted by them as a child. I am Sarek's ward."

The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant. One second the intruders were despairing and clutching at straws and now they looked revitalised. Moron relaxed his gun arm considerably and even Giant eased up the pressure on Chris' hair and leaned forward excitably.

"You're their daughter?"

Michael dropped her gaze and nodded dejectedly. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Moron snapped his gaze to his partner, his eyes lighting up with the news. "Do you think it could work?"

"Perhaps, I'll need to do some research, make a few adjustments." Giant muttered back.

Chris suddenly felt the hand gripping his scalp tighten and he grunted in response, letting his head be pulled back just to alleviate the strain. "First things first, we need to take care of these two and make sure they don't go anywhere. Then we can check out their story and search the place for any other surprises."

The hand released Pike' head and before he knew which way was up, he was falling forwards uncontrollably towards the floor. He landed with an ommph and his face took another battering; his reflexes were slower than usual so he hadn't had time to move his hands to brace his fall. Chris moaned miserably and winced when he felt warm blood begin to trickle from his nose; he stayed face down on the carpeted floor and tried to will away his swaying vision and nasty headache.

"Keep your weapon covering her whilst I deal with him." The abusive intruder ordered his companion before placing his boot on Pike's back and pressing down nastily. "And you, you're gonna do exactly as you're told. If you try anything your girlfriend will be the one to get hurt, understand?"

Chris had to control his temper after hearing the threat against Michael, he held his tongue and nodded submissively, for Michael's sake. Giant lifted the boot and soon replaced the pressure with his knee. Chris grunted but remained completely still; the knowledge that Michael currently had a gun on her playing on his mind.

"Give me your hands." The intruder barked impatiently.

Chris sighed into the carpet but did as instructed; as soon as his wrists were in reach his captor grabbed them and looped plastic cuffs around each of his wrists, tightening the mechanism until it was secure and holding. Pike didn't get a chance to adjust to the feeling or test out his bindings, he was hauled up off of the floor onto his knees. Before his dizzy vision adjusted it was stolen from him completely. A cloth descended over his eyes and he felt it being wrapped and tied tightly around his head.

"Come on up." Giant ordered gruffly and tugged his arm upwards.

That was easier said than done, especially with the fact that he was restrained and now blind. Chris stumbled and fell as his captor pulled him forwards, he eventually deposited him back on the floor and Chris grunted when he collided with something heavy. He was soon spun around and slammed back into the surface which he was beginning to think was the frame of the bed.

The intruder grabbed his bound arms and pulled them backwards; Chris heard another zip tie of some description being tightened and his fears were confirmed when he tried tugging on his hands. Not only were they tied together but now they were also stuck to the bed frame.

"Throw me the tape."

Tape? That couldn't be for anything good. All Chris could think about in the silence that followed was that these two had come prepared for this, even if their target was wrong they'd always intended on this kind of treatment. Which begged the question, what had they wanted with Amanda, and what would they now do with Michael?

Chris suddenly heard a ripping sound near his head, and before he could trace where it had come from something was pressing down over his lips. He realised belatedly that it was a strip of tape and it was being used to gag him. Chris mumbled a curse against the sticky material and as expected nothing intelligible made it past his lips.

He thought Giant was finally finished trussing him up, that was until his legs were yanked straight and downwards. He yelped in surprise which was again muffled by the gag. Chris heard and felt the tape being wound around his ankles until soon he couldn't move his feet apart an inch. When the intruder was finally done he got to his feet and patted Chris on the face mockingly.

"1 down, 1 to go." He joked. Nobody laughed.

* * *

Chris slumped back against the bed frame and gave his tired wrists a rest. He had been trying to twist and stretch them in any way possible, in an attempt to find a weakness or flaw in the design. So far he hadn't had much luck.

After he had been very thoroughly secured, Michael underwent the same treatment, not that Pike could see of course. He just had to listen to the threats and Michael's discomfort which was 1000 times worse. Throughout Michael's securement the phaser was held against his head, and Michael was issued the same threat that he had been - cooperate or watch the other get hurt. It was incredibly frustrating that these two knew just how to push each of their buttons, it was making it impossible to resist or think about trying anything.

Another thing that was pissing him off was the blindfold. He could cope with being restrained but not being allowed to see Michael was killing him, the only thing he had to go on was hearing her breathing. It was infuriating and he knew it would be getting to Michael just as much as it was him.

Sitting there in the miserable position, he couldn't help but think that this must be some kind of dream, or terrible nightmare. Michael and he had come here to get away from it all for a few days, Michael had reached out to Amanda and secured them their own private retreat where they wouldn't be interrupted by Starfleet or anyone for that matter. Usually he ended up in dangerous situations for being affiliated with Starfleet; this was the first time that Michael's adoptive parents had come up at all. Not only had it come up, but it had somehow brought home invaders into their lives, intruders who wanted something from Ambassador Sarek. As far as Chris was aware, Sarek didn't know Michael and he were staying here, and he _definitely_ didn't know they were in a relationship.

_So yeah, that conversation was going to be fun. That was provided they made it that far of course..._

Chris was reminded of the intruders when he heard one of them begin to roughly search the bedroom drawers. With both prisoners secure both Giant and moron had turned their attention to the rest of the room, and Michael's claim to being part of the house of Sarek. They ripped the place apart and appeared to be looking for any valuables they could get their hands on. Whilst searching the bedside drawers they found Chris and Michael's Starfleet badges, which gave the gunman the breakthrough in their research. They confirmed Michael's story and began to plan their next steps, which soon led them back over to their prisoners.

Pike tensed upright against the bed frame when he heard footsteps approaching, along with the instruction from giant to remove their blindfolds. He kept still whilst rough fingers pulled at the knot behind his head, that sadly didn't stop his head from being slammed into the bedpost a few times completely unnecessarily. He groaned against his gag and blinked rapidly when the bright light of the room suddenly blinded him.

His first thought was to check on Michael, he snapped his head to the side and saw that she was in fact tied in a similar position to him along at the other corner. His eyes flicked her up and down and he only calmed down when he was satisfied that she had sustained no further injuries. When Michael's sight returned she turned to look at him, her fear was palpable. Chris wished he could reassure her, or himself but they were both very well restrained and weapon-less. Unless something changed this was their foreseeable future.

"Nice to meet you Commander Michael Burnham." Giant sneered down at Michael whilst reading the name off of her Starfleet badge.

He flashed them both a smirk and strolled over to Pike casually, his phaser held loosely. "So that must make you Captain Pike."

Chris wasn't sure if it was meant as a question or statement, not that it mattered; he wouldn't be cooperating with these people's games either way. Giant's eye twitched when he noticed the defiance in Chris's expression, he visibly swallowed it down and unclenched his iron-clad grip on the weapon.

His eyebrow raised curiously like he had just realised something, Giant turned his attention back to Michael. "Is he actually your Captain?"

Michael rolled her eyes and ignored the question entirely, facing straight forward and not giving Giant anything to go on. Giant started to tense again and his arms visibly twitched, he really didn't like being ignored. Chris smiled underneath the gag, well up until the point when Giant snapped.

"If you don't start playing ball I'm going to have to get nasty again." He pressed the phaser against Pike's forehead until his head was forced backwards, Chris grunted and breathed in sharply from the sudden action.

Michael snapped her eyes to the scene, she sat bolt upright and her expression froze in panic. She glanced up to Giant's face and nodded quickly, answering the question and hoping to calm the gunman before he did something irreversible. Chris closed his eyes and waited for Giant to either pull the trigger or decrease the pressure, the tension in the room rose considerably and time dragged out. Giant broke the silence with a laugh and he lifted the weapon up and away from Pike's forehead.

"You sly dog! Did you want some alone time to issue some personal orders?" Giant was beaming down at Chris who was doing his very best to ignore the gunman's goads. The gunman clearly noticed his discomfort and went for the jugular. "A power dynamic like that must make for some very interesting bedroom activities."

Chris had been doing fairly well at keeping his head faced forward and away from Giant's smirking face, that all ended when the gunman got right up in his face and wiggled his eyes over at Michael suggestively. Pike swore vehemently against the tape and brought his legs up in an attempt to lash out at his captor, sadly with his ankles taped together he only managed a glancing blow. Although that was enough to piss Giant off. The gunman's face screwed up angrily and he slugged Pike in the gut twice, causing Chris to double over in misery and gasp for air, a fact that was regrettably hindered by the tape over his mouth.

Pike tried to take even breaths through his nose whilst his chest spasmed again and again. He didn't think Giant had broken any ribs but a dull throbbing was radiating from his mid-section all the way up his body, the lack of oxygen was making him feel light-headed. As Chris struggled to even out his breathing and hold off the misery, he heard Michael struggle against her own bindings and mutter what sounded like a lot of muffled swearing.

"I don't think they want to share." The other gunman added his thoughts, he sounded amused by Giant's petty violence.

"That's a shame." Giant huffed a laugh and Chris heard him take a few steps away from his position, not that he could lift his head to check now if he tried. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball to relieve the pain in his chest, but the harder he tugged at the bed frame the more he cut up his wrists.

"Thankfully for you two that's not the information I need." Giant drawled, sounding like he was nearer to Michael now.

That realisation pushed Chris to straighten up, his need to see what was happening with his own eyes overriding the pain he was in. As he'd suspected, Giant was hovering near Michael, all of his attention suddenly on her. Michael flicked her eyes to Chris and he saw she was flushed from yelling; her frightened expression had been replaced by an untempered rage, one which she was shooting directly at Giant.

The gunman seemed amused by her glare, Chris knew he wouldn't be if he had any idea what Michael was capable of. "What I need to know, is will Ambassador Sarek pay a ransom for his daughter, because if he won't then we've got to come up with another way to make this trip profitable."

Giant was really enjoying himself now, especially now that Michael and Chris were giving him their full attention, even if that attention was them both imagining him dead. He smiled between the two captives and when they showed no reaction to his statement carried on. "Now Starfleet's a no go, they don't negotiate with anyone. There's not enough here to cover our expenses so that leaves the slave market."

As Giant expected, both Chris and Michael stiffened when the gunman mentioned 'slave market'. Chris felt a flash of fear strike through his heart, something he hadn't felt as intensely as this in a long time. Before either of them could truly comprehend what the intruder was threatening, he got down on one knee and grabbed Michael's jaw tightly. "Yeah, you're definitely pretty enough for a slave market."

Chris yelled obscenities to the bastard who was touching Michael against her will and threatening such a heinous future, he would kill both of these bastards with his bare hands before he ever let Michael go through something like that. Pike bucked against the plastic ties so powerfully that the bed actually moved an inch. 'Get your hands off her.' Pike tried to yell but his words mostly came out as a mumble. He would do anything to get his hands free and around the intruder's neck… Michael tried to knee Giant off of her but he just held her down to the floor whilst smirking between her and Pike. Chris continued to struggle wildly until Giant indicated to his partner and suddenly an almighty force crashed down on the side of his head.

Pike grunted and went limp, he slumped forward like a puppet who had just had its strings cut and let his head loll forward onto his chest. The blunt force knocked his brain around nastily and he could already feel a fresh trickle of blood beginning to trickle from his hairline. His vision greyed and Michael's yelling started to fade away. For a moment he thought he was actually going to pass out, all the signs looked that way and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the strength to lift his head up or breathe evenly for that matter.

His battle with conciseness was decided for him when a hand gripped his hair and yanked his head up painfully. Chris gasped and his face scrunched up with agony, he followed the pull back until he was staring up into a masked face. "Don't worry pretty boy, you'd do well at the slave market too."

Chris blinked a few times until the face above him stopped swaying, he soon recognised Giant's teasing eyes staring down at him. The intruder's lips curled upwards in a smirk, suddenly he let go of his captive's hair and straightened up standing between the both of them.

"Of course that's a lot more hassle and you can never be sure what you'll make." Giant's thoughtful gaze snapped to Michael. "The question remains, does the Ambassador care about his daughter's life?"

He reached down and tore off the tape, causing Michael to gasp in pain and Chris to breathe in sharply. "What do you think?"

Michael licked her sore lips and threw Chris an anxious glance, the truth was she didn't know what Sarek would do. It didn't help matters that she couldn't find the will to think straight and get past the terror of the situation, the threat of being sold as a slave was still fresh in her mind. One thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want to see Chris getting hurt again for her failure to reply, so she took a deep breath and got a hold of herself.

"I don't know what he could even get for you." She managed in a mostly steady voice.

The gunman smiled and patted her on the shoulder patronisingly. "Oh don't worry about that, ambassador's have access to no ends of things not to mention the diplomatic immunity. It's why they make such good targets; they can operate outside of the law."

"If Sarek wants to save you and your boyfriend then he'll find a way." Michael bristled at the term but kept her mouth shut, her father didn't know about her and Chris and this was hardly a good way to reveal their relationship. The intruder noticed her reaction and capitalised on it cruelly. "Does he even know you've been sleeping with your Captain?"

Michael heard Chris breath in sharply and when she glanced his way she saw his nostrils flaring furiously, and his hands clenching tightly against his restraints. She felt a similar rage begin to build in her own chest but she reigned it in, knowing it would just cause more pain for her and Chris.

She glanced back up to the intruder's smarmy expression and answered coldly. "No, he doesn't know about our relationship."

The gunman's eyes sparkled with humour, noting her correction but letting it slide. "Well, this is going to be some family reunion then isn't it?" He laughed.

Suddenly he turned on his heel and walked over to the computer terminal, once he'd sat down he indicated to his partner who nodded and lifted his weapon. Michael's heart began to race as she watched the gunman press the phaser against Chris' head and apply pressure. Chris grunted when his neck took the brunt of the aggressive action and eventually his head was forcibly turned by the weapon until he was facing Michael. Worried blue eyes stared out at her and it took everything Michael had to keep looking him in the eye. She could see the pain he was feeling shining from his gaze, her heart went out to him when she saw the angry bruises already peppering his skin.

Michael flicked her gaze back over to the intruder at the terminal who was watching her carefully. "What are you doing?" She asked, not knowing if she really wanted the answer.

"Just an incentive, don't worry." The gunman smiled coldly. "Now, what I need from you Michael is this terminal's passcode, your dedicated diplomatic channel to your father along with any access codes I run into. Think you can handle that?"

Michael's gaze had drifted back over to Chris who was still staring her way, clear fear and worry etched in every line of his face. When the gunman asked for her cooperation she nodded instantly. She wasn't going to be the reason for Chris to get shot. Seeing him like that, in pain, being helplessly beaten, and one flinch away from death was its own special kind of torture. Michael would do anything right now to keep him alive, and that scared her more than anything.

The intruder didn't seem to notice her crisis, he just clapped his hands on the table enthusiastically and beamed. "Excellent, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N - So this little 'short' has turned out to be quite a bit bigger... 2 chapters bigger it seems. I'm hard at work on the next part so hopefully that'll be up shortly :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After the gunman had managed to send a message through the diplomatic channels, things calmed down. _Well,_ they calmed down in the sense that the phasers were put away and the beatings stopped, but Chris and Michael were still in serious trouble and they would be until Sarek responded; _if_ he responded.

Michael knew from experience that it could be a while before her step-father replied, he wasn't always readily available considering what he did for a living. Whilst the intruders waited for Sarek's call they began to gather their things, prepared their ship for leaving and generally kept away from their captives. That part of their actions was appreciated, right up until they blindfolded the pair of them again to make sure they didn't communicate in any way. Michael thought the gags took care of the lack of communication but clearly the gunman didn't.

Taking their sight away was the worst thing they could have done, especially when all she wanted to do was see that Chris was alright. Not being able to see him but knowing he was so nearby was a very special kind of torture. Alone in the darkness, she couldn't get the image of him being slugged in the stomach out of her head, the image of him gasping for breath, the image of him being whacked by a phaser and slumping over…

She didn't know how long it had been since the intruders had left the room but all of a sudden a communication's beep rung throughout the room, one which indicated an incoming call. The beeping brought the gunman back and suddenly everything was all go. Michael reached out with what little senses she had available to her and sensed that one of the gunmen made his way over to the terminal, whilst the other stopped at a point between her and Chris.

Michael could feel the tension begin to rise again in the room, the imminent call and how it went was going to decide whether the gunman's plans would bear fruition, that and the small matter of their lives.

"Alright it's showtime. You two better stay quiet or my friend will make you."

Michael wanted to mutter something bitter back but the gag stopped that particular sentiment. Her heightened sense of hearing did pick up footsteps and she snapped her head towards a muffled thud, and started to panic when she heard Chris grunt in pain.

"Do you both understand?"

Michael realised Chris was being used again to force her compliance, and to assert the gunman's control over the both of them. Why was he the one they always hurt? She nodded quickly and supposed Chris must have done the same, because his sounds of distress whimpered out of existence and the leader accepted the call connection.

The gunman waved his partner off of Pike and turned his attention to the incoming call, soon enough the screen flickered into life and he was face to face with ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.

"Ambassador, I'm glad you got my message." The gunman smirked behind the mask.

He noticed Sarek flick his eyes up and down him, and then the surroundings behind, taking in everything in less than a second before switching his attention back to the masked man. "You are not Michael."

"No I'm not." The gunman laughed genuinely, whoever said that Vulcans didn't have a sense of humour. "Nothing gets past you Vulcans does it?"

He watched Sarek carefully for any change of expression, even though Vulcans were supposed to suppress emotion surely the kidnapping of a family member would warrant a flicker? True to his nature though, Sarek remained as stoic as was required of him, even his voice was steady. The gunman mused that he had either chosen the wrong target or Sarek was better at hiding his emotions than he was at noticing.

"Where is she?"

Michael on the other hand knew Sarek far better than the intruder. She picked up on the slight pitch change in his voice, and the pause before asking the question. He was struggling to keep his emotions locked down which was unusual for him. Perhaps seeing someone clad in a mask, and with access codes only Michael could have given him under duress was enough to ruffle Sarek's unflappable composure.

"She's a little tied up at the moment."

_Really?_ That had to be the most cliche response the gunman could have used. The bad guys always made stupid jokes like that in all the films Chris had caught her up on, Michael never thought she'd hear somebody actually mutter something so stupid but here they were.

Sarek ignored the gunman's attempt at a joke and he made a demand, perhaps not realising how born out of emotion it was. "I want to see her."

The intruder chuckled darkly and leaned back in the chair nonchalantly. "And I want something from you, it seems we both have something to gain here."

"You propose a trade."

"I do but more accurately a ransom. You meet our demands, you get your daughter back. You don't... and you never see her again."

Michael thought the threat sounded pretty melodramatic, but quite honestly it just reminded her of their threat to send her and Chris to the slave market... where they could be lost for good. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Sarek wasn't entirely unaffected either. "I will meet your demands, but first I want to see Michael." Michael was as surprised by his immediate compliance as the intruders were, especially considering he didn't know the demand yet.

The intruder suddenly pushed off of the chair and got to his feet, whilst Michael heard the closer gunman shuffle towards her. Then something pressed and remained against her head, something which felt and sounded just like a phaser.

"Here she is, alive and well."

_Well? Was this guy kidding?_ She'd been startled out of sleep, threatened and been forced to watch the love of her life being beaten until he screamed. Michael was far from well.

Sarek didn't sound too convinced either, as demonstrated by his next demand. "Take off her blindfold."

Michael flinched when a hand ripped at the cloth covering her eyes, and she blinked against the harsh light when the restricting material disappeared. Her gaze met Sarek's concerned gaze over on the terminal screen. She watched his eyes flick up and down her body, scrutinising every part of her as he did his own scans.

"I want to speak to her." Sarek demanded of the intruder.

The gunman shrugged and ripped off Michael's gag without warning. Michael gasped when the tape pulled at her lips and she flinched away from the assault, because there was nowhere else to go her head ended up thunking into the bed frame painfully.

"Michael, have you been harmed?" Hearing that voice, and in that tone snapped her attention back to Sarek.

His black pupils were burning holes straight through her, and she felt a faint awareness prick in her mind. Even now, he was trying to reach her across the universe, to connect their minds and allow their thoughts to merge. The strain must be immense.

"I'm okay." She managed in a mostly steady voice, although she wasn't really sure if that were true, and Chris definitely wasn't okay.

Thinking of him snapped her attention back into focus. She glanced sideways to Chris and frowned when she saw he was still blindfolded and silenced. A new bruise had appeared since she'd last seen him, one which looked nasty and covered half his jaw.

Sarek noticed her worried gaze flicking to the side, he followed her line of sight. "You are not alone." He surmised.

Michael soon did the math with the video trajectory and realised Sarek couldn't see him, and that the intruder had only mentioned her. The intruder smirked and held up his hand to warn Michael not to answer the question.

"No Michael wasn't alone." He stepped into view and made a few adjustments on the camera. "She was vacationing with her Captain."

The gunman stepped out of the way to show Sarek the wide angle view, indicating to his partner who removed Chris's blindfold. Michael could see Chris' confused blue eyes blinking and adjusting to the change in light, he immediately sought her out and they locked eyes. Michael could see how much he wanted to speak but his gag hadn't been removed.

"I'm sure you can tell by their state of attire what they are to one another."

Chris glared angrily at the intruder, as did Michael. The gunman's lewd comments were getting quite old, and especially in front of Sarek. She'd wanted to tell him about Chris the right way... it was supposed to be done properly, not like this...

"Isn't that right Captain?" The intruder kicked his legs harshly, causing Chris to grunt and grimace in pain.

"Stop it." Michael meant for her tone to be demanding and forceful but hearing Chris's pain dented her spirits. She sounded broken and conflicted even to her own ears.

The intruder grinned over at her, his weapon swirling absently in his hands. He glanced between Michael and Chris and then the phaser was up and held against Pike's head. His next question was addressed to Sarek.

"I was going to make the good Captain part of the ransom deal, but if you want I can just kill him for you now, save you the trouble." He said it so brazenly, like he really wasn't just threatening Chris' live so casually.

Michael breathed in sharply and she couldn't take her eyes off of the phaser held against Chris' head. He'd closed his eyes, and was breathing stressfully through his nose as his head was pushed backwards.

"That will not be necessary." Sarek's voice was cold and Michael picked up on the anger there. When she looked at her father she saw he was staring straight at her, he was watching her expression and would clearly see how much she cared for Chris.

The intruder's sadistic nature reared its ugly head. He stamped down on Chris' leg until he cried out, albeit muffled but loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear his pain. Michael couldn't stay quiet any longer. She started to pull wildly against her restraints and swore profusely at the monster; the monster who was causing the man she loved so much unnecessary misery.

She managed to catch his partner in the back of his legs, causing him to stumble and curse angrily. Michael's struggles started off a chain of events, one which caused Chris to try his luck kicking out at the gunmen. Sadly the other intruder saw the kick coming and he sidestepped the attempt. The failed attempt earned Chris another slug in the stomach, which only accelerated Michael's efforts to break free and get to him.

The guy she'd floored got up and kicked her in the chest, enough to steal her breath, wind her and stop her protests all at once. She heard the one in charge order for her to be gagged. Michael didn't have the energy to fight the tape coming towards her face, and one glance at the phaser against Chris' head was enough to forestall any further ideas of struggling. Defying them now would only earn the two of them more pain.

When everything had settled she glanced back to the terminal screen, to see Sarek looking right at her, his expression more rigid than usual. He took a calming breath and took a hold of himself, turning back to the man in charge with a stoic expression. "I will meet all of your demands, there is no need for anymore threats, or violence."

The one in charge laughed heartily, he pressed the phaser more firmly into Pike's head earning a grunt in response. "That all depends on them." He suddenly had a thought and wanted to clarify something. "Just to be clear you'll pay for both of them?"

Sarek did not look amused, nor did he look as calm as usual. "Yes." He replied in a clipped tone.

The intruder grinned. "You might be welcomed into the family yet Captain." He chuckled at his own joke then finally lowered the phaser, before turning to Sarek. "We will send you our demands. You will meet them. If you deviate from the rendezvous points we will disappear, you won't find us or them. Are we clear?"

"I understand, I will do as you ask." Sarek glanced to Michael and then to Pike, having witnessed first hand the rough treatment they'd both endured. "I would ask that you do them no further harm, I am cooperating."

The gunman looked amused by Sarek's request, he walked between his two captives keeping everyone on edge. "That's a lot to ask, especially when we might need to instil order and _obedience._"

Michael shivered when he said obedience, and looked right at her. The connotations of that word and slavery was no accident, he was trying to scare them. Judging by Pike's expression he was just as effected by the threat as she was.

The gunman grinned and stopped in front of Chris, a sudden bright idea coming to mind. "How about this, I can guarantee that Michael will not be harmed further, anything we might need to inflict can be inflicted solely on the Captain."

Michael stared at the madman in shock. She vehemently disagreed with that proposed idea, who did this monster think he was? Playing with people's lives. Sadly for her, her angered response was muted, and Chris, being his usual self was more than happy to take the role on.

When the gunman asked Pike what he thought about that plan, Chris nodded his acceptance instantly. His answer wasn't a surprise to Michael, she knew he would do anything to protect her from harm and she would do the same for him, even if it did annoy her that he'd done this. The gunman slapped Chris on the cheek merrily, and glanced to Sarek.

"Your future son-in-law does seem to have some redeeming qualities. Wouldn't you say ambassador?"

_Jesus Christ,_ that sentence literally couldn't be any worse. Asking Sarek about Chris, and about him being his future son in law? Michael felt horrified, and she felt so sorry for Chris who was stuck in this situation of hell. His chance of making a good impression, of being able to meet her parents the right way had been ripped away from the both of them.

Michael wanted the ground to open up beneath her and swallow her whole. Even if they got out of this alive, things would always be strained and awkward between the family, how could they not be after this? With all these thoughts running through her mind, Michael's heart actually skipped a beat when Sarek eventually replied.

"There is nothing to redeem." After the bold proclamation Sarek moved on like he'd said nothing of merit. He schooled his features, averted his gaze from Michael and Chris and addressed the kidnapper, taking his emotions out of the situation. "I await your demands."

* * *

Sarek had swiftly cut off the connection although Chris hadn't missed the look the Vulcan shot Michael, it reminded him of Spock's eyes; when he was worried about somebody but desperately trying to hide it. He hadn't had much time to think on the matter or think about anything for that matter. The kidnappers started to make final preparations and prepared to leave. They knocked out both Chris and Michael before beaming away. Chris only saw moron's weapon heading towards his head before a blinding pain exploded behind his eyes and everything went dark.

The next thing he knew was waking up to darkness, he realised he was sitting in an upright position and he felt a solid back behind his. His wrists were still tied behind his back with the plastic ties from before and he felt constraining material pressed across his chest. After wriggling and hearing a scrunching sound he deduced that the binding material was tape; the same tape that was _still_ stretched across his lips.

Pike spent a few moments working out just exactly where he was and what the hell had happened for him to get in this state, the memories all flooded back when he connected the space he was in with a prison cell. His vision started to clear and he immediately panicked and started looking for Michael. That was when he connected the dots with the solid body behind him and the bound hands he could feel behind his back. It was Michael.

He tried to turn his head as much as possible but couldn't manage to get a good look at her, he tried tapping her wrists a couple of times and nudging and grunting but got no response. Michael was out for the count. He only relaxed somewhat when he felt a steady pulse beneath his fingers, it was good being able to feel her but he desperately wanted to talk to her, to find out if she was okay, well as okay as they were going to be given the givens.

Chris took in their surroundings and tried to fight off the effects of being hit over the head so many times, whilst he waited for Michael to wake. His head thudded and he felt spaced out, he could feel dried blood caking his head and had to admit his brain felt a little knocked up. His mid-section also felt bruised and stiff, he was sure that their captors wouldn't have bothered with being gentle when they'd been transported.

He and Michael had been left in a cell of sorts, a dark lonely cell, behind a force field. Pike could tell by the vibrations underfoot that they were on a ship and were at warp, which meant they could be about absolutely anywhere.

Michael suddenly came back into the world with a moan which changed Chris' priorities. She panicked upon awakening under such restrained conditions until she felt his hands and his mumbled assurances. They managed to see each other, somewhat. Just being able to touch and comfort one another was enough; for now.

They sat silently and just held each other's hands, the choice of talking having been so cruelly ripped away from them. Chris took the time to reflect on the fucked up call with Sarek and how hard that must have been for Michael. She had wanted to tell her parents about the two of them properly, she had been planning it for some time, they were getting more serious and she wanted to share that with them. Now it had been cruelly ripped away from her, and her father had to find out about their relationship from some crude jokes, and Giant making lewd comments.

Chris had expected Sarek to be angrier, and he had half expected him not to object to Giant killing him, especially after seeing both of them in their sleep clothes, and having Giant confirm they were sleeping together… Sarek had seemed angry, but at the two kidnappers none of it had been aimed at Pike. Chris thought he even noticed pity at one point, and his declaration at the end… He had wanted the ground to swallow him up when Giant had mentioned him being Sarek's future son-in-law, he had groaned inwardly and added another reason to his mental list of why he wanted Giant dead.

When Sarek had looked at him though, when Pike had agreed to take any violence or rough treatment in lieu of Michael, and when he had made that declaration, it was something akin to admiration which was odd considering they'd never met. Chris hadn't even thought about it, given the chance to save Michael from pain was a no-brainer. He knew she'd be pissed about his sacrifice, but he knew if she was given the same option she would do the same, it was who they were.

The force field fizzled out of existence and Moron lumbered in, a phaser in one hand which Chris thought was rather ridiculous given his and and Michael's restrained state, and a water bottle in the other. He crouched down and pointed the phaser at a point between the pair of them.

"I'm going to take your gags off and give you some water, but any funny business and you'll spend the rest of the trip knocked out. Understand?"

Michael and Chris both nodded obediently, their thirst and need for fresh air overriding their pride and any thoughts of bad-mouthing their captors.

Moron ripped off Michael's gag first and held up the water for her to swallow, when she was done he repeated the action with Chris. When offered they both took a second swig from the bottle and muttered a muted thanks, it really was bliss on their throats. Chris spent the time in between swigs stretching his jaw now he had free movement; moron noticed.

He glanced down at the gags in his hand and then glanced nervously over his shoulder, when there was no sign of Giant he turned back around and muttered quietly.

"I'll keep these off if you two keep the noise down. If you make me come back here then you'll live to regret it." He threatened menacingly. "Understand?"

Knowing he wanted quiet, Chris and Michael both held their tongues and had to hope nodding would suffice. Moron grunted happily, left the cell and restarted the force field leaving Chris and Michael alone, but now at least able to communicate.

As soon as he was out of sight Chris glanced over his shoulder and whispered urgently. "Are you alright?"

Michael was doing the same and they pressed their cheeks together whilst trying to see each other's faces. "I should be asking you that, they've been using you as a human punching bag."

"I'm fine." Chris assured her, lying through his teeth. "Are you okay? That kick to the stomach didn't look like nothing."

Michael actually rolled her eyes at him and her brows creased together accusingly. "You're the one who's been cracked over the head several times, you must at least have a concussion."

Oh dear… Chris knew that tone and how it never meant anything good for him. He tried his most charming smile and fought to keep his aloof attitude in place. "Are we keeping score now?"

Sadly even his dimples didn't work on her. She threw him an incredulous look. "You're definitely losing."

Chris sighed and sagged against her, dropping his act now that it was clear Michael could see through each and everyone of his feeble coverup attempts. "Okay, I've got a killer headache and my ribs are throbbing but there's nothing serious nor life threatening. Now you."

Michael didn't look pleased after hearing him list his injuries but his honesty and the winces did earn him some sympathy. Strangely that only lasted a moment before the angered look was back and her tone held more bite to it than usual. "I'm no worse off than you, a little sore but nothing serious. Mostly I'm just pissed off."

Chris thought she was talking about Sarek, and what the gunman had said to him. He was mostly correct. "I'm sorry about what they said to Sarek, I know you wanted to tell your parents about us properly."

"That's not the only thing I'm pissed off about." She threw him a pointed look.

"What?"

Michael's eyes were raised so high, in judgement and clear disbelief that he wasn't understanding her problem. "You? Jumping in and offering to take the hit for me."

Chris sighed wearily. "Come on Michael, don't tell me that if you were given the choice you would have done any different."

"That's not the point." She muttered back bitterly, in the tone that told Chris he had hit the nail on the head. She would do exactly the same if given the chance.

"Isn't it?" Chris pressed on, Michael stayed silent with her lips pursed together unhappily. Chris wanted to explain, to explain that he wasn't doing this out of bravery in fact it was quite the opposite. He was a coward; a scared coward who couldn't stand seeing someone he loved hurting. "Look it's selfish I know but it hurts me so much more seeing you in pain, I'd much rather take that on myself."

"So would I." Michael huffed regrettably, annoyed that he'd talked her into realising there was no justification to be angry, not when she would be guilty of the same thing.

"Should have got there first." Chris joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael nudged him and smiled despite herself. She stared into his face and clocked all the angry bruises forming, turning her expression somber. "I hate watching them hurt you, it scares me how angry it makes me."

Chris swallowed hard, hating hearing the vulnerable truth and flashing back to the helpless feeling of being kidnapped at gunpoint. "I know. I'm sorry you had to see that. If it makes you feel any better I'm probably as angry as you are." They could have been killed, Michael could have been killed and there would be nothing he could have done to stop it. He had to remember that they still could be…

_Speak of the devil._

They both quietened down when they heard footsteps and Moron passed by, he was busy and didn't pay them any attention thankfully. They both heard Giant yell out to him that Sarek was on his way to the final rendezvous.

"We must have been out for some time." Michael mused.

Chris felt his heart begin to flutter, he was nervous for many reasons but honestly one of the biggest ones was that he was about to come face to face with Sarek, in just his pyjamas. Not ideal.

Michael picked up on his anxiety and stillness. "You okay?"

Chris managed a strained smile and turned back to her. "Yeah, it's just." He laughed to himself as the silly thought took hold in his brain. "This has got to be the worst 'meet the parents' event ever."

He indicated their attire and the fact they were both tied together. Soon Michael was finding the funny side and was chuckling alongside him.

Their laughter died when Giant entered the cell, bringing what looked like explosives with him, explosives and vests.

His eyes gleamed excitably and he glanced down at the pair of them like he was inspecting merchandise. "I brought you some gifts."

He handed them to Moron who started to separate out the vests, Chris watched the display anxiously and felt Michael tense behind him. They held each others hands as they swallowed down the latest bitter pill of the day, explosive vests.

To make matters worse when Chris glanced at Giant, the man just smirked and mimed an explosion.

_Yeah, Chris was about ready to kill these two._


	3. Chapter 3

Chris stumbled when the shoulder push threatened to unbalance him, and it was only the hand gripping his arm which stopped him from face-planting the floor. He was currently being steered down the ramp of their kidnapper's ship by Giant, all the while a phaser jabbed him insistently in the ribs.

With Pike under control, Moron was in charge of Michael. It took everything Chris had not to look back her way to make sure she was still okay; that she was still here. When he'd first done that Giant had clipped him round the head and threatened worse.

_"If you even breathe out of line I'll break your legs."_

Or something to that description, he didn't really listen to specifics especially not when his head was ringing. All he knew was that he was in for a lot more pain, unless he did exactly as he was told from now on. So surprising himself, Chris refrained from disobeying their captors again. He felt it was more to do with the bomb strapped to his chest than Giant's threat of bodily harm, but all he knew was that he was genuinely scared, scared about being blown up but honestly terrified about seeing Michael die. He just had to hope he never saw that; he didn't think he could carry on living if that ever happened.

Their situation had gone from life-threatening to bat-shit insane when their abductors had dropped the 'presents' on the floor. Chris and Michael had been swiftly untied from one another and then they had their new accessories fitted one by one, whilst the other had a phaser to the head to ensure compliance. When Michael was having her's fitted Chris had clenched his fists to stop from lashing out. Honestly it wasn't the phaser against his head stopping him; it was Michael's expression, she could see how close he was to losing his cool and she looked terrified to see him killed. Chris couldn't do that to her, so he held his tongue, let his own vest be roughly pulled on and ignored the manhandling as his wrists were recaptured in plastic ties.

The whole procedure was made a million times worse by Giant's gleeful talk-through. Apparently the explosives had enough oomph to rip them apart and kill anyone standing within 5 metres. He even went through the excruciating method of the explosive and how the human body would react to the force; Pike knew it was mostly aimed as a scare tactic but it was damned effective. Psychological torture often could be.

The explosive devices remained disarmed whilst they were in the shuttle, but with the way they were rigged Chris and Michael had no chance of getting out of them regardless. They were strapped to their bodies around the back and secured; with their hands still restrained there was nothing they could do to the explosive controls or the straps. Chris hadn't felt so helpless in quite some time, and having several pounds of explosives strapped to his chest was anxiety-inducing to say the least.

Pike was brought back into the present by a blinding light. He blinked against the sunlight of the new world which he presumed must be home to the rendezvous point. He felt something crunch beneath his feet and when he glanced down he noted that the surface looked uneven and almost gravel-like. The rest of the landscape was barren and completely deserted, in fact there wasn't any sign of anyone ever having been here.

Pike was harshly ripped from his survey when Giant shoved him forward and let go of his arm, he stumbled a few steps and his heart shot into his mouth when he thought he was going to face-plant the ground with nothing to stop his fall. Thankfully his back-pedalling was enough to gain balance and he after skidding for a meter he was steady on his feet. Chris shot Michael a nervous glance who had also been thrown forward, albeit less aggressively.

"Well go on. Keep walking." Their kidnappers shouted jovially.

Chris swallowed hard and glanced down at the explosive strapped to his chest, they were putting distance between themselves and he and Michael incase they needed to blow them to smithereens, or if they _wanted_ to. Michael took the first step forward and Chris began to follow her, keeping his movements slow and deliberate so as to not spook anyone.

After walking about 10 metres Giant called out a further order. "Alright, stop there."

Chris and Michael stopped immediately and waited in tense silence for the next hellish thing to go wrong. They both heard a beeping and glanced down at the devices strapped to their chests automatically, seeing it light up like a Christmas tree. Pike guessed that meant they were now armed; it wasn't a pleasant revelation.

When he looked forward again he noticed a ship in the distance, one which had clearly been there before and had been for some time. Chris blamed his concussion, blurred vision and the change in light for not noticing it beforehand.

"Knees." Giant's barked the instruction and heinous threat. "And don't even think about moving or there'll be a big mess to clean up."

Chris rolled his eyes at the threat and he noticed Michael do the same, they still dropped to their knees which was more difficult than you would imagine whilst restrained. The surface didn't help, it was gravelly and was painful to sink into with bare skin. The chilly temperature also wasn't ideal given their reduced dress state, although honestly the bombs were the most urgent priority.

Chris heard their kidnappers communicate with somebody and soon the ship opened up its rear hatch. Multiple figures stepped out and one started to make his way across the uneven ground in solitude. It wasn't long until Chris recognised long flowing Vulcan robes, and soon he matched the face to Sarek. The only thing deterring from the image was the holdall he carried at his side, which Chris assumed had to hold the ransom or demands.

He and Michael waited, kneeling, in strained silence and remembered Giant's threats on the ship.

_These bombs are hooked up to our heart rates. If we die you die. If you talk or move without permission we set them off via remote. You do everything we say and don't step one inch out of line or you die._

It was enough to ensure that they remained exactly where they were, and to ensure their lips remained tightly sealed.

Sarek's gaze flicked up and down Michael, and then over to Chris. His eyes widened when he spotted the explosives but that was the only outward reaction to their dangerous predicament. He came to a stop a few metres away from the kneeling prisoners, by order of the gunman.

"Ambassador, nice of you to join us out here." Giant quipped.

Sarek ignored the distraction and got to the point, holding out the bag. "I have brought everything you demanded, release them."

"That's not how this is going to work." Giant drawled, his hand hovering over his phaser.

Sarek noted the motion and the overly-hostile atmosphere. "We made an agreement."

Giant chuckled and shook his head like this double cross should have been obvious; like it was always going to happen. "Yes, and you'll get both of them back alive when we leave this system without being followed."

Chris' temper flared and he had to clench his jaw to keep the emotions off his face, Giant was proving once again just how callous he could be with other people's lives. He talked about him and Michael like they were just things being dropped off, and that it was of no consequence to him if their suffering continued.

Sarek was not pleased either, his counter-response was steely. "That deviation was not discussed."

"No, but it's happening." Giant's stance, words and weapon brooked no arguments. "I'm sure you've noticed the accessories we've given them."

Sarek's glare flicked up and down them, his eyes zeroing in on the flashing lights. "Explosives." He surmised.

"Yep. Ones which are biometrically linked to us, so if we die or find a reason to trigger them remotely then its goodbye kids."

Sarek glared over their shoulders to Giant. "The threat is not necessary. We will not follow you."

Giant barked a laugh. "I appreciate the reassurance but I'd rather be sure."

After noticing Sarek's deep displeasure and his tight hold on the ransom, Giant glanced between the two prisoners thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what, I'll disarm your daughter's device and she can move out of range. If you stay right here, next to the Captain until we get out of the system."

Michael looked about ready to argue, Chris was delighted by the idea of getting Michael out of the explosive device; Sarek jumped in before either of them could voice their opinions and risk Giant's ire. "Agreed."

Giant smiled between the conflicted emotions, getting off on the power he had in the situation. The power over life and death; over joy and loss. He smirked and stepped towards Michael, not before whispering something to his partner. Chris resisted the urge to watch as their kidnapper approached, as much as he didn't want him anywhere near Michael, getting rid of the explosive threat was more than worth it.

"Okay, everyone keep still now." Giant warned before typing something on his pad which turned off Michael's device. He walked the final distance towards her and unclipped the device.

"Watch closely Ambassador, you'll need to do this for the boyfriend when we're gone."

Michael and Chris bristled at the instructions but kept their mouths shut when Giant threw them both a warning glare, and his hand hovered near his phaser. Even though he may not risk blowing them up whilst standing this close, he definitely wouldn't be against shooting either of them.

Sarek watched Giant's movements carefully, and he frowned at the aggressive action, taking it as further proof of the gunman's instability. "How do I know you will disarm the second explosive device."

Giant made short work of the device, disconnecting it and splitting the components up. "You'll have to trust us." He placed the de-activated bomb onto the floor and stood up, taking Michael with him. Giant swiftly untied her hands and gave her a small shove towards Sarek. "Consider this a good faith gesture."

Giant indicated to the bag Sarek was holding. "I'll take that and we'll be out of your hair."

Michael came to a stop next to Sarek, she immediately spun on the spot and sought out Chris who was still kneeling on the floor, his eyes fixed on her. She gulped heavily when her eyes flicked down to the device still strapped to his chest, trying not to think about the way Giant had described what would happen to their bodies if it went off…

Whilst Michael's mind span, Sarek subconsciously stepped in front of her, and he threw the bag at the kidnapper's feet.

Giant checked the bag quickly and broke out in a winning grin when he saw whatever he had been expecting inside. Chris wondered what it was exactly, he assumed it was some kind of currency or valuables considering their intruders talk about profit but considering Sarek's position, it really could be anything.

The kidnapper picked up the bag and started to walk backwards. "Oh and we've got eyes on the area so don't even think about trying to disarm that device. Your daughter can leave but you must stay right where you are. When the lights go off you can approach and only then."

Sarek's lips were pressed together in a thin line showing his displeasure but he just nodded and confirmed his compliance. "I understand."

Giant grinned and shot them all a jaunty wave, his phaser in hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Chris heard gravel crunch under foot as the two kidnappers began to retreat backwards. The gravel soon turned to metal indicating the two had reached the ramp, when the hissing hydraulics began and the ramp clamped shut the tension on the ground dropped a level. The explosive device still kept all their heart's racing though, even when they heard the ship lift off and speed into the sky.

With the kidnappers gone Sarek turned to guide Michael away. "I am glad you are unharmed. You should leave-"

"No." Michael interrupted whilst ripping her arm free, she spun back around and locked eyes with Chris.

"Michael-" Sarek tried again.

"I'm not leaving him." She bit back fiercely.

Chris sighed wearily when he noted just how set about this Michael was, she was the most stubborn person he had ever met and it was almost impossible changing her mind. The matter wasn't made any easier by their situation and what they'd been through together. Michael's refusal to leave was the exact same stunt that he would have pulled in her shoes, but she would have forced him to go and reach safety just like he was about to with her. He was not about to be the reason for her death, not when she didn't have to die.

"Go Michael, I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. When that didn't do it, he indicated with his head to somebody who was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. "Your mother needs you with her, and I'd be much calmer knowing you were out of the blast radius."

He knew this was the only way to make Michael leave him kneeling here, knowing that it would help him and somebody else even if the logic behind that made no sense. Thankfully Michael was far too tired to come up with an effective argument. She looked backwards and noticed Amanda, looking worried sick and fiddling with the hem of her clothes.

Michael glanced back to Chris and took a step towards him automatically, frowning unhappily by what he was asking. "You wouldn't want to leave me." She argued.

Chris smirked and his brow rose incredulously. "No, but you'd make me."

Chris was distantly aware of Sarek watching the exchange, he was pretty sure the Vulcan was on his side and wanted Michael far far away from the bombs but one could never really tell with Vulcans, and he was staying silent.

Chris swallowed hard and let his terror seep into his voice, hearing it crack. "Please, go."

Michael sighed and her whole body deflated; that was when Chris knew she was going to do as he asked. She took a moment to take ahold of herself and her own fears before throwing them both a resolute glare. "Fine, but both of you better be alright."

Pike snorted and nodded his acceptance. He wanted so badly to be alright, for this to go swimmingly and to once again be in Michael's arms. For now though, he would take Michael being safe, and he knew she would feel better if he were optimistic about a happy-ending regardless of his own opinion.

"We'll be fine." Chris assured her sombrely.

He glanced up at Sarek who was staring at him steadily, he didn't know if he even believed his own promise.

* * *

Chris shifted on his knees and tried to adjust to a more comfortable position, he winced when the gravel dug into his bare flesh with enough force to break the skin. That was the least of his concerns; his legs and feet had gone completely numb, his shoulders ached from being stuck in a restraining position for so long; his wrists, and chest throbbed with each breath and his vision was 50/50 at best. Overall he wasn't in the best of conditions and that was without the explosive device strapped to his chest.

How must he look to the Ambassador? Kneeling in the dirt, in pyjama shorts with blood dripping down his face and too many bruises to count?

Another shiver ran through him, one which reached every nerve inch of his body causing the goosebumps on his skin to reappear. The temperature of the planet had only dropped further as time dragged on and the sun was beginning to set. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Sarek and he were left alone but all he knew was that he was sore, tired and struggling to keep completely still, despite Giant's warnings. So far, the explosives on his vest had stayed active, so he and Sarek had remained standing and kneeling in complete silence.

Michael had thankfully stayed over by the shuttle, but she refused to go inside. Pike caught sight of Amanda subtly preventing Michael from rushing back over, despite her own evident worry of seeing her husband in the blast radius. That thought brought Chris back to the device strapped to his chest, which could steal not just his life but that of another. The nagging concern wouldn't leave him alone.

Chris coughed nervously and managed to sound pretty nonplussed about what he was suggesting. "You should stand back ambassador, if this goes off..."

"My instructions were to remain here." Sarek interrupted calmly, his eyes meeting Pike's. "I will not risk moving."

_Just as stubborn as Spock then..._

"2 lives are now at stake, rather than 1." Chris threw Sarek a pointed look, making sure his meaning was clear and that he didn't expect another to sacrifice themselves for him, not out of any obligation they might feel. He definitely didn't want Michael to lose another parent.

Sarek studied him silently for a moment and Chris had to fight extremely hard not to squirm under the intensity, it was like having someone look directly into your soul. Eventually he answered steadily. "It is my life to risk."

There was something very final about the sentence, something which said that this was the end of the matter so Chris let it lie. "Can't argue with that." He couldn't make anyone do something they didn't want to, no more than he could ask somebody to stand next to him whilst he was rigged up to a bomb.

Sarek continued his appraising scrutiny. "Your service record indicated a self-sacrificing trait. I can see it was right." If Chris didn't know any better he would say that Sarek seemed amused?

Another strange thing was his service record, how on earth did Sarek get access to that given the time frame? "You read my file? I didn't think you'd have enough time to request it."

"I read it years ago."

Chris frowned and blinked in confusion, Sarek noted his unspoken question and explained himself. "You are my son's Captain, I was... curious." Sarek paused to take a moment before meeting Pike's eye again. "You've lived a very interesting life Captain Pike."

Chris didn't really know what to say to all of this, Sarek knew him, how much did he know?

"Deep space is full of surprises." He eventually muttered, feeling a little on the back foot in the conversation.

Sarek clearly had something on his mind and now he felt like it was a good time to broach the elephant in the room, or more accurately his daughter across at the shuttle. Of course because it was Sarek, he couldn't just come right out and say it. "You have relationships with both of my children."

"I do." Chris replied warily, already knowing which direction this was going in and not knowing how Sarek would react especially without Michael's presence.

Sarek glanced over his shoulder to Michael something flashed across his face; regret? Pain? Chris wasn't experienced enough to read him confidently, even after all his time around Spock. "Michael did not want me to know."

_Huh, maybe it was regret._ Those words indicated that he was upset, upset that Michael hadn't told him. Chris leapt to her defence fiercely, it was important Sarek blame the right people for this cock-up. "She did. She wanted to tell you both in her own time. Those morons soon took care of that."

Of course Sarek noted his unnatural level of hatred. "You have a lot of anger towards them."

"Don't you?" Chris shot back fiercely. "They threatened Michael, held a gun to her head, and strapped a bomb to her chest."

At Sarek's silence Chris realised who he just asked the question of. "Sorry, I know you don't..."

"Just because we do not express our emotions does not mean we don't feel them. When events occur that are... serious or affect our family, it can often be difficult to remain neutral."

"The life of a child would do it then."

"It would." Sarek's words were stilted, his voice even cracking towards the end. Chris looked up into his face, into his eyes and saw untempered fury there. He saw what he felt, but with so much more intensity. The look soon disappeared and the veil dropped again, locking the emotions away.

A tense silence fell, one which eventually ended when Sarek got to the crux of his question. "Is your relationship serious?"

Chris glanced up, locked eyes and answered immediately. "Yes."

Sarek nodded, seeing for himself how much Chris cared and his conviction; it was written into every inch of his face. They both glanced backwards to Michael and Chris wished he could reassure her, she was visibly struggling to stay where she was.

"She cares for you deeply." Sarek murmured.

"And I her."

Their profound moment was cruelly interrupted by a sharp beeping, one which caused them both to jump and hold their breath. Chris closed his eyes automatically and his entire body tensed up when he felt vibrations against his chest, and then heard a loud snap. After a few seconds he was still breathing, his body hadn't been ripped apart and he could still feel the ground beneath his knees. Pike risked opening his eyes and immediately saw that Sarek had taken a step closer and he was staring at his chest. Chris glanced down and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders when he saw that the lights had turned off on the explosive, just like it had when Giant had taken Michael's off.

Sarek took one careful step forward after another, until he was finally at Pike's side. He knelt down and moved forward to start taking it apart, causing Chris to begin to panic again. What if it was booby trapped? What if it was going to go off because Sarek was touching it?

All these paranoid thoughts made him stutter out a warning. "You shouldn't risk..."

"It is my choice Captain, now keep still." Sarek interrupted forcibly and carried on with his probing.

Chris shut his mouth and did as instructed, taking the moment to control his breathing and try to force his limbs to stop shaking. He could taste the coppery tang of adrenaline in his mouth, and suddenly felt weary. How many more shocks could his sleep-deprived body take before it shut down?

Pike was jostled out of his thoughts when Sarek unclipped the vest, moved behind him and sliced through his bindings. Sarek manoeuvred the vest over Chris' numb arms and placed the bomb on the floor gently. Pike swallowed nervously down at the destructive device and followed Sarek's urging to get to his feet and get the hell away from the damn thing.

The plan didn't go as intended given the numb legs. Pike stumbled over his own feet and cursed as the ground rushed up to meet him. Out of nowhere Sarek took a firm hold of his arm and hauled him upwards and away from the device, unintentionally making skin contact as he did.

Chris gasped at the contact and damn near jumped out of his skin when he felt another person inside his mind, somebody who had such presence that it flooded his entire being in less than a second. The contact stopped just as soon as it started and Pike was left reeling and alone when Sarek pulled out of his mind abruptly. He gasped for breath and distantly felt his body shaking, the steady presence was still by his side and Sarek pulled him forwards and away from the bomb. His iron-clad grip was the only thing keeping Chris from passing out on the floor.

When he finally got a hold of his thoughts and felt like he was in control of his mind and body again, Chris risked a glanced to Sarek who was staring straight ahead a carefully controlled expression in place. "I've felt that before… with Spock."

That did get a reaction.

Sarek snapped his head to Chris. "My son has melded with you?"

So that had been some kind of meld, Chris had thought as much. "Never like that, but similar."

Sarek took a deep breath and averted his gaze, he made a point of shifting his grip until their skin was no longer touching and Chris felt guilty that he had to lean on Sarek just to move. The last thing he wanted to do was cause anyone any discomfort, it was easy to see how uncomfortable he was by his side, supporting him as he was.

Eventually Sarek broke the silence, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, it isn't always voluntarily. When I touch others I get a sense of their mind, their thoughts." His eyes remained glued to the shuttle ahead and their loved ones waiting at the edge of the blast radius.

"Hence you don't touch often." Chris surmised.

"Indeed."

They both stumbled to a stop when they were out of range of the explosive device; Sarek's security detail rushed forwards to contain the defused device behind a force field. Chris turned on the spot with great effort and noted that Sarek was back to looking at him, his all-seeing gaze seeing everything and far more than Pike had ever intended.

"See anything worth noting?" Chris quipped, trying to cover up his anxiety of what Sarek could have seen.

Sarek glanced over his shoulder to Michael who was barely being held back by Amanda. After a beat he looked back to Chris. "You are a good man Christopher Pike."

That stunned Chris but the next sentence and action nearly floored him.

"Look after her." Sarek held out his hand for a human handshake.

Chris felt shaky and frankly out of his comfort zone, he tried not to let his fear show as he reached out a hand to grip Sarek's. He was humbled by the gesture, Vulcans simply didn't do this. "I will." He solemnly promised.

Sarek looked him in the eye, nodded once and then released his hand.

Everything after that was a blur of motion. Michael pulled herself free from Amanda's grip and rushed over; she leapt into his body and flung her arms around him. Chris involuntarily gasped and winced when Michael caught his ribs, causing her to jump away like she'd burned him.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot about your ribs." Michael stammered at the speed of light, whilst she frowned at his chest. "I should have…"

Chris pulled her into an embrace, interrupting her worried rambling. "It's alright Michael, come here."

He held her close and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head and inhaling her scent. Chris rubbed comforting circles into her back with his fingers, Michael's arms looped around his chest and she nuzzled against him. They were moulded together as one, away from the storm and the violence; just encompassed in one another's love.

A sudden coughing snapped them back into the real world. Chris and Michael disentangled themselves, a faint air of embarrassment swimming between them when they realised Amanda had walked over and was smiling at them. Michael swallowed nervously took a deep breath and stepped forward to make the introductions.

"This is my partner, Chris."

Amanda's face was kind and open, not once looking down at their disheveled stated. She smiled warmly at the pair of them and laughed. "The mystery man, we meet at last."

Chris smiled bashfully and unusually his nerves started to get the better of him. "I wish it were under better circumstances." As if to prove his point his head took that moment to flare up and his vision suddenly went haywire.

Michael gripped his arm and steadied him. "Woah, easy there." She shared a worried glance with Amanda.

Amanda took his arm from the other side and started to steer them towards the shuttle. "Let's get you two out of here. We've got a medical kit on board."

Chris felt eyes on him and he managed a nod, taking each step at a time and focussing on not falling flat on his face in front of Michael's parents. He listened to Amanda's information with half his attention focussed on it, but the majority on staying conscious.

"Sarek contacted Starfleet and the Discovery so they know the situation. We've set a rendezvous point with your ship, we're set to be with them in 6 hours."

When they got to the ramp of the shuttle Sarek was waiting with thermal blankets. "You looked cold." Was all he said as way of explanation.

He flicked his eyes up and down Michael, focusing on the bruises and marks around her wrists before handing her and Chris the blankets. Chris took his and Michael took hers with a mumbled thanks. Sarek nodded, and turned about to head towards what Pike presumed was the cockpit, mentioning something about giving the pilot the flight plan. Chris thought Sarek removed himself from the situation before his emotions came to the surface, judging by Michael and Amanda's expression he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Come on, you can rest through here." Chris tugged the blanket around his shoulders and followed Amanda into another compartment of the ship. Inside there were two beds laid out, alongside medical supplies, water and food. Chris and Michael both allowed themselves to be manoeuvred onto the beds and a medic started towards Chris.

Pike shook his head, ignoring the dizzy feeling and trying not to look like he was about to throw up or clutch his ribs any second. "Michael first."

Michael and Amanda both laughed and Amanda turned to Michael. "You weren't wrong about him."

Chris frowned at the two women, unsure if his hearing had been affected too. "What?" He just asked, he was even more puzzled when Michael chuckled at him and his expression.

"You're too noble for your own good, and it isn't going to work this time." She and Amanda both glanced to the medic and shooed him on. "You can barely walk straight and your head's been treated like a piñata so frankly Chris, shut up and take your medicine."

He didn't know what to say to that; his mouth opened and closed a few times and he blinked stupidly causing Michael and her mother to laugh even more. He wasn't sure if he appreciated them ganging up on him but as he lay there, with the medic scanning him, he realised he didn't have much choice.

"Bossy…" Chris murmured as everything went grey, it was then he realised that the medic had pressed a hypo to his skin and he felt like he was slipping into the ether. The last thing he heard before he sunk into the pillows was Michael and Amanda's amused snickering.

* * *

Michael curled up as best she could in the chair, she'd dragged it over to Chris' bedside and wasn't going to be pulled away by anyone. She'd promised herself that she would watch over him so that's what she was going to do.

He'd been put under so the medic could ensure there was no pressure or swelling on his brain, the initial scans had shown a fracture but thankfully it hadn't turned out to be too severe. It was nothing Discovery couldn't handle it was just much safer to keep him sedated, not to mention kinder considering the pain he was in after being given so many knocks on the head.

Michale's own injuries had been minor in comparison. Amanda had helped dress her wrists, which was the only serious side effect she had received. The slug to the stomach had caused some bruising but nothing major. After being administered some painkillers she was instructed to keep her wrists wrapped, stay hydrated and try and get some rest. Amanda stayed for a while and they caught up, keeping things light and not delving into the elephant in the room. There would be time for that later, time for talking about Chris and her, and how happy he made her, when he was awake to join in. Michael fell quiet after that and stared longingly over at Chris. Amanda picked up on Michael's need for solitude; she left them to it citing that Michael should get some rest and that she would be back to check up on them later.

Michael did try and get some rest, for 10 whole minutes and then she gave up. She set herself up in the chair, wrapped a blanket around the both of them and picked up a data pad, determined to be there if Chris woke up. She was so absorbed in her reading that she didn't notice someone entering the room; it wasn't until Sarek was nearly at her side when she suddenly noticed him.

Michael straightened up in her chair and put her data pad down. "Father." She greeted.

Sarek inclined his head, his version of a greeting, and sat down on the edge of her bed. His eyes flicked to Chris and then back to her. "I presume since you are out of bed that your injuries have been attended to."

Michael smiled. "Yes, although I didn't really have any injuries." She flicked her eye to Chris briefly, looking away before her voice broke. "They didn't focus on me."

Sarek glanced to Chris' sleeping form too, something unreadable appearing on his expression before it vanished. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, and Michael marvelled at the oddness of the situation. It was bad enough Sarek finding out about her and Chris prematurely but wrapped in a nightmare like this? It was far from ideal, and of course she was left to deal with this herself because Chris was unconscious.

_Far from ideal…_

With little else to say she decided to get something off of her chest; her gratitude to Sarek not even hesitating before getting her and Chris the hell out of that situation, even going as far as putting his own life at risk for them. "Thank you, for coming."

"You did not think I would?"

She couldn't lie that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, Sarek never had been the most open and he never would be. "I wasn't sure… They didn't even tell us what they wanted."

_They just focussed on causing Chris pain._

"Michael… If you are ever in trouble, I will always do everything in my power to help. I hope you know that."

Michael forced herself to look at him and saw the urgency in his eyes, he needed her to know this but he didn't know how to tell her properly. How very Vulcan of him.

Michael smiled, trying to reassure him that she understood. "I do, it's just… you didn't even wait to hear the demands."

"The demands did not matter. Not when your life was at risk."

That hit her in the gut, the raw honesty behind the statement.

"Thank you, thank you for saving both of us." She thought back to the moment she had left Sarek and Chris alone, with a bomb freezing them in place. Sarek had risked his own life by staying, and helping to take the bomb off. She owed him more than she could ever give back.

Sarek nodded and gulped awkwardly, averting his gaze and looking as uncomfortable as a Vulcan could be. Michael decided the best course of action was to steer the conversation away from the gratitude, or where emotions could get the better of them.

"Have you any capability to track their ship?"

Sarek's raised brow showed his surprise, and he tilted his head curiously. "You want to pursue them? I would have thought you would never want to see them again."

Michael glanced to Chris and her eyes tracked his litany of injuries; the shock of white covering his chest, his bandaged ribs, wrapped wrists and the splash of colour and blood across his face. Seeing what they had done to him brought back the cold fury of earlier, from when she wanted nothing more than to strangle the kidnappers. "I want them to pay for what they did."

"They will." Sarek promised darkly.

"How?"

"We have people tracking their ship." He appraised her silently, his eyes looking darker than usual and his hands clenching unnaturally. "Did you think I would let this kind of attack on my family go unanswered?"

Michael really didn't know what to say to that, it wasn't often she was rendered speechless but Sarek did have a knack for it. She didn't miss that Chris had been included in the term 'family', which was frankly baffling but it also sent a thrill down her spine.

With little else to say to that damning statement she settled on a question. "What will happen to them?"

Sarek seemed disinterested all of a sudden. "They will be remanded into custody and go through the usual proceedings. You will not need to testify."

The terminal in the corner beeped; Sarek excused himself and walked over to check the notification. He turned back to Michael after reading the information. "A matter has arisen that requires my attention, please excuse me."

Michael smiled after her father as he made his way out of the room; when he was at the door she immediately turned her attention back to Chris.

"Michael." Michael snapped her head to Sarek, surprised that he was addressing her again. When he decided to leave, he usually left.

When Sarek knew he had her attention he continued. "I suggest you rest, before Amanda takes matters into her own hands."

Michael smiled despite herself, appreciative of the attempt to lighten the atmosphere, although she didn't doubt Amanda's ability to actually come in here.

"I will." She promised and made a point of powering the data pad off for good.

Sarek seemed satisfied by the action and he swiftly made his exit, leaving Michael and Chris alone, licking their wounds. In the ensuing silence Michael pondered on the events of the last day and decided that introducing Chris to her parents had gone pretty well despite the circumstances.

When she gripped his hand in her own her mind flew back to the shuttle and the confounding action she had seen; the handshake. Michael had never seen Sarek participate in a handshake before let alone initiate one. She honestly didn't know what to make of it but surely it bore well for Chris and her?

Maybe when they were fully dressed, cleaned from blood and concussion-free they could have a proper family get together. But for now, things had gone well, well as well as could be expected given the circumstances. One day, _one day_ they would get a vacation that wasn't going to be interrupted by maniacs, one day they would have a trip that didn't end in injury or heartache. Surely they would, right?

_Finis_

* * *

**A/N - Phew, that turned out to be a little more angsty and longer than planned!**

**Next up is one a story I've been working behind the scenes on for a little while after a prompt :) Alien entity takeover with the Discovery and Enterprise crews joining forces coming up!**


End file.
